


Aviophobia

by groovymutation



Series: McKirk [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: McKirk-y, aviophobic Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the aviophobia just gets Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviophobia

Most of the Alpha shift crew had already retreated to their quarters for the night, swapping with the crewmen for the Beta shift. Being CMO of the ship, Bones didn't work in shifts, much like Spock or Kirk, he was mostly and usually confined to the medbay just in case. 

This evening was quiet, there were no patients and not even Genevieve wandered the medbay because he'd sent her to her quarters. Bones sat in his private room in the medbay behind his desk and tried to focus on his paperwork but the silence of the room was eating away at him and thoughts that would usually be extinguished by his usually busy schedule thrived in the front of his mind.

Throwing his work to one side, the CMO put his head in his hands and exhaled a deep and shaky breath as he tried to get a hold of his thoughts. It were times like these when his aviophobia flared and though he'd done so well to fight it back, the fear ridden thoughts of dying in space prowled through his mind like a lioness eyeing her prey. 

His stomach turned and he felt the heat leave his body for a moment as his skin prickled with a cold and uncomfortable sweat. Most of the time he'd have someone here with him; Abigail would help him arrange things in the lab, Genevieve would be quizzing him on diseases and injuries or Eve would get under his feet but it didn't matter because they distracted him from this. 

So engrossed in his thoughts was he that he didn't hear the door slide open and nor did he hear Jim's voice call him three times. When the doctor finally removed his hands, Jim raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

Bones' face was pallid; a far cry from the usual tanned state of his skin and his hair was ruffled and damp with sweat at the hairline where his hands had been sat. As he took his hands from his face and set them to the table, they trembled and continued to do so even when flat to the table top. 

Jim knew exactly what was wrong, he'd known Bones for years now and as he peered behind him through the still open door, he saw the medbay empty, void of all distractions. 

"Why did you send Genevieve out?" Jim questioned as he pulled Bones out of his seat. "Bones, you know what you get like when you're on your own."

"Didn't seem fair," Bones muttered as he found his feet; his legs felt like elastic. "She had nothing to do." 

"You got nothing to do," Jim scalded him. "Come up to the bridge, go see Scotty in engineering, just don't be on your own. Your aviophobia flares up and then you get like this." 

Bones' arm was around Jim's shoulders as he dragged him from his office on stumbling feet. The doctor was heavier than the Captain and slightly taller and Jim felt like he was taking part in a losing battle. 

"Chekov, Scotty and I are playing poker in the mess hall," Jim informed him as he dragged him from the medbay much to the dismay of the doctor who thought he was about to put him on one of the biobeds. "You're coming to join us."

"Jim," he groaned as he pulled his arm from around his shoulders. "I don't feel good. Poker isn't going to make it any better."

"Scotty's scotch might," Jim clapped him on the shoulder with the famous big, white grin he fired at everyone when he had the last word. "You'd be worse on your own and you know it. Besides, I'm the Captain, I order you to join us."

Traipsing off in front, Bones watched after him with a grumble before he followed him. He wouldn't verbally admit it of course, but Jim was right and even if he did dare to defy the kids orders, he knew Jim would come back to medbay and drag him out again.

Probably by the ankles.


End file.
